


Порцию любви, пожалуйста

by apricotMiracle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotMiracle/pseuds/apricotMiracle
Summary: au, в котором Ричи одинокий секретарь в солидной компании, а Эдди работает в кофейне рядом со зданием этой компании.Тозиер уже постоянный клиент в этом заведении, так что когда он зашёл в кофейню, то Эдди, по привычке, улыбнулся.- Что пожелаешь? - в привычном тоне спрашивает Каспбрак.- Порцию любви, пожалуйста.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	Порцию любви, пожалуйста

Запах свежего кофе и выпечки, люди, снующие туда сюда, голос баристы, спрашивающий, что хочет заказать человек, стоя у кассы, тихие разговоры других поситителей кафе на углу дома.  
Ричи сидел за маленьким столиком, рассчитанного на одну персону, около окна, разглядывая вид за стеклом. Он терпеливо ждал свой заказ, но, увы, его не все никак не могли принести. Парень начал даже нервничать, стуча по столику своими длинными пальцами.  
Тозиер не выдержал и как-то слишком резко вскочил со своего места, привлекая внимания почти всех посетителей заведения.  
— Сэр, с Вами все в порядке? — спрашивает один из работников, подходя к Ричарду. Парень тяжело выдыхает, запускает пальцы в свои кудрявые смоляные волосы и закрывает глаза.  
— Где мой чёртов заказ?! — неожиданно для самого себя громко восклицает он, а в следующее мгновение работник кафе ударяет его по лицу.  
— Вставай, давай, вставай! — кричал кто-то, и Ричи открыл глаза. Он осмотрелся и понял, что находится не в том кафе, которое было расположено рядом с местом его работы, а у себя дома. А по лицу его бил Стэн, временно живший у Тозиера.  
— Отъебись от меня, Урис, — недовольно бормочет Ричи и утыкается лицом в мягкую подушку, прикрывая глаза.  
— Вот так вот значит, да, — говорит еврей и встаёт с кровати друга, направляясь в сторону ванной комнаты. Тозиер закутался сильнее в одеяло и уткнулся вновь носом в подушку.  
Но счастье длилось недолго.  
В следующую минуту на Ричи вылили как минимум кружку холодной воды, от чего кудрявый парень резко открыл глаза и вскочил на кровати.  
— Какого хрена ты творишь, придурок?! — восклицает Тозиер, хватая лучшего друга за грудки. Стэн лишь улыбается.  
— И тебе доброе утро, кретин.

***

После этого «великолепного» пробуждения Ричи встаёт и направляется в душ, чтобы хотя бы капельку согреться после кружки холодной воды.  
Тозиеру не хочется ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Только лежать на кровати и тяжело вздыхать.  
И он бы так и сделал, если бы не Стэн, который приехал оказывать лучшему другу моральную поддержку. В целом, было неважно, почему Ричи хандрил третью неделю подряд.  
Но Уриса, как и других друзей Тозиера, это не устраивало. Так что теперь каждое утро Тозиера начиналось примерно так, как было описано выше.  
Но, откинув все эти мысли о временном сожительстве, Ричи вспомнил свой странный сон.  
Он работал в одной из самых престижных компаний в Нью-Йорке, к сожалению, только секретарём. Но платили там достаточно, чтобы позволить себе жилье в центре города и далеко не дешёвый алкоголь по вечерам.  
И каждый раз, когда Ричи шёл на работу, то парень проходил мимо кофейни, из которой всегда доносился чей-то тихий смех. Можно было даже почувствовать запах свежесваренного кофе.  
И Тозиер не успевал туда заходить. Утром у него было чересчур много дел, которые требовалось выполнять немедленно, а вечером он слишком уставал даже для того, чтобы зайти в это замечательное, по отзывам его коллег, заведение.  
Но в это утро, благодаря Стэну, который после своей выходки умчался в неизвестном направлении, у Ричи было достаточно времени, чтобы зайти в это кафе.  
Тозиер надевает свой привычный костюм, состоящий из чёрной пиджака и таких же чёрных брюк, белой рубашки, на которой уже есть пятно от какого-то соуса. Кудрявый тяжело выдыхает и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале.  
Всё позади. Всё хорошо. Его больше нет и не будет рядом.   
Парень вздрагивает от неприятных воспоминаний и закусывает губу. Да, он бы погряз в своём прошлом с головой, но его желудок был категорически против. Ричи специально не ел с утра, чтобы его аппетит в кафе разыгрался как можно сильнее.  
Так что Тозиер вынырнул из своих воспоминаний и отправился в кафе на углу дома.

***

Да, это заведение так и называлось. «Кафе на углу». Ничего оригинального, но тем не менее была у этого крохотного заведения своя изюминка.  
Ричи зашёл в кофейню, и в ноздри ударил приятный запах кофе и свежей выпечки. Парень вдохнул полной грудью, а потом отправился к кассе, чтобы сделать заказ.  
— Д-доброе утро, Сэр, — говорит запыхавшийся парнишка, который взял блокнот в дрожащие руки. Всем своим видом он словно бы говорил, что опоздал на работу, но Ричи не стал акцентировать на этом свое внимание. — что возьмёте? Рекомендую заказать Вам утренний завтрак, в который входит-  
— Спасибо, конечно, за информацию, но я сам разберусь, что мне заказывать, — холодно отрезает Ричи и видит, как работник кафе слегка смутился. Тозиер сжимает губы, а потом диктует свой заказ.  
— Принято, — веснушчатый парень убегает в другую сторону, а кудрявый садится за столик около окна, начиная разглядывать прохожих. Всё это напомнило ему начало своего сна, но он решил не придавать этому огромное значение. Если это сновидений и несло какой-то смысл, то скорее всего это значило то, чтобы Ричи сегодня позавтракал здесь.  
— Вот, держите, — тот же паренёк ставит перед ним тарелку с панкейками и кленовым сиропом. Видимо, Тозиер слишком резко повернулся к подошедшему парню, потому что он вздрогнул, стоило их глазам пересечься. Бармен-официант вздрагивает, и стакан из его рук падает на стол и выливается на белоснежную рубашку Ричи.  
Последний вскакивает и тихо шипит от боли, потому что жидкость, которая вылилась на него, была чересчур обжигающей.  
— Сэр, простите! Дайте мне минуту, и я все исправлю! — начинает тараторить парень, вытирая остатки кофе со стола и протягивая Ричи чистое полотенце.  
— Слушай, — Тозиер смотрит на напуганного работника кафе, опуская взгляд на его бейджик с именем. — слушай, Эдди. Отведи меня к туалету, пожалуйста.  
— Д-да, конечно, — говорит Каспбрак и ведёт за собой Ричи. После того, как эти двое скрылись в коридоре, все посетители кафе вернулись к своим делам. Инцидент, который произошёл на их глазах, заставил все бросить и наблюдать за растерянным работником заведения и поситителем, который стал жертвой обжигающего напитка.

***

— Простите меня, пожалуйста! — продолжает извиняться Эдди, стоя в туалете и наблюдая, как Ричи пытается оттереть пятно от своей рубашки. Как понятно, попытки не увенчались успехом.  
— Ладно, ничего страшного, — говорит Тозиер и улыбается, смотря на растерянного Каспбрака.  
— Я могу компенсировать эту случайность деньгами, заплатив Вам столько, сколько стоила эта рубашка! — неожиданно выдает Эдди, смотря на Ричи.  
— Не стоит, правда, — продолжает Тозиер, осматривая пятно кофе. Оно не было уже таким заметным, так что выйти на улицу можно было без лишних волнений.  
— А что я могу сделать для Вас? — спрашивает работник кафе.  
Тозиер задумался.  
Парнишка был милым и даже в какой-то мере понравился кудрявому, так что он, ещё немного пораскинув мозгами, ответил.  
— Может быть, прогулку? Сегодня вечером, около шести часов? — спрашивает Ричи и ждёт реакции Эдди. Последний мнется, нервно потирает шею и тяжело выдыхает в конце.  
— К сожалению, не могу. Я сегодня работаю в две смены.  
— Ну, тогда ничего страшного, — Ричи улыбается и выходит из туалета, оставляя смущённого официанта одного.

***

— Эти документы нужно рассортировать и отправить некоторые на рассмотрение, некоторые требуется подписать, — сказал коллега Ричи, отдавая парню огромную кучу бумаг. Тозиер принимает их, слегка покачнувшись от тяжести документов. — у тебя пятно на рубашке?  
— Да, произошло кое-что с утра, — замялся кудрявый, отводят взгляд. Тот самый коллега, Майк Хэнлон, сощурил глаза и пристально посмотрел на парня.  
— Расскажешь?  
Хэнлону можно было рассказать все что угодно, и он всегда выслушает и подскажет, как поступить в ситуации, в которой оказался человек. Так что в следующую секунду Ричи выдыхает и начинает свой рассказ про неловкого официанта и то, как он же пролил на него кофе. И, конечно же, кудрявый не умолчал насчёт неудавшейся прогулки с работником кафе.  
— Так если он не смог сегодня, так, возможно, смог бы завтра? Ты у него не спросил? — спрашивает Майк, а Ричи садится за свой стол, который располагался напротив рабочего места Хэнлона. Последний оперся о свой стол и сложил руки на груди, ожидая ответа.  
— Нет, не догадался. Дурак, — тихо выругивается Тозиер, понимая, что упустил шанс.  
— Приди ещё раз сегодня в это кафе, оно же на углу тут, да? Зайди попроси позвать этого официанта, если его не будет в зале или за кассой, и попроси его номер, — Майк наблюдает, как на лице Ричи отображаются все эмоции, начиная с грусти и отчаяния, заканчивая озарением и радостью.  
— Черт, точно! Как я сам не догадался! Ты прелесть, Майк, — благодарит Тозиер своего коллегу, который улыбается, а потом уходит по своим делам. В таком приподнятом настроении Ричи быстро разгребает огромную кучу бумаг, и, кажется, у него даже остались силы на что-то ещё.

***

Тозиер вышел с работы примерно в шестом часу. На дворе была поздняя осень, поэтому темнело достаточно быстро. Кудрявый парень шёл привычным ему маршрутом, рассматривая прохожих и здания. Настроение почему-то было отличным, хотя обычно оно было ниже плинтуса.  
Ричи посмотрел в тёмный переулок и вздрогнул.  
— Да кто тебя полюбит?! — кричал вслед кудрявому другой парень, стоя в тени.  
— Иди к черту! — восклицает Ричи и ускоряет шаг, едва ли не начиная бежать.  
— Куда ты пошел, засранец! — кричит незнакомец и начинает идти вслед за Тозиером, который, увы, не успевает выйти в свет фонарей. Этот парень, угрожавший Ричи и раньше, хватает секретаря за плечи и толкает его на землю.  
Тозиер больно ударяется головой и, находясь на грани потери сознания, слышит, как этот мерзавец расстегивает ширинку. Ричи не может дать отпор и по его щекам текут слезы, падая на холодную землю.  
Что произошло дальше кудрявый вспоминать не хотел. Ком застрял в горле, и Ричи громко всхлипнул, смахивая слезы с глаз.  
Парень отправился к кафе, твёрдо решив заказать себе какой-нибудь напиток на вынос. Потом он спокойно дойдёт до дома, укутается в плед и будет смотреть глупый сериал до рассвета. Потом его разбудит Стен кружкой холодной воды, потом работа и.  
Неожиданно Ричи вздрогнул от осознания, что он живёт слишком. однообразно?  
И все это произошло после того случая и других событий, которые были перед этим инцидентом.  
Сейчас Тозиер не хотел вновь дёргать только что зажившую рану, поэтому он зашёл в заведение и направился к кассе. За ней был тот самый парень, который утром пролил на него кофе, а потом очаровательно пытался загладить вину.  
— Что будете заказывать? — спрашивает Эдди, а внутри все клокочет от страха. А вдруг этот молодой человек расскажет все боссу Каспбрака? И тогда он вылетит из этого кафе, вновь оставшись без работы. Ведь Эдди только недавно переехал в большой город, и поэтому он цеплялся за работу в любом месте.  
— Хэй, ты меня слышишь? — видимо, Каспбрак слишком сильно погряз в своих страхах, раз уж не заметил, как Ричи уже продиктовал свой заказ.  
— Вы собираетесь рассказать тот случай, произошедший с утра, моему боссу? — спрашивает Эдди, смотря на Ричи. Глаза веснушчатого парня были полны страха, и Тозиер нахмурился.  
— Конечно же, нет. Ты чего? Все нормально, все допускают ошибки, ведь так? — кудрявый улыбается, а Каспбрак в ответ тоже выдавливает слабую улыбку. — и, кстати, можно на ты. Я Ричи.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Ричи, — повторяет имя нового знакомого Эдди. Сам он представляться не стал, ведь его имя Тозиер мог прочитать на бейджике. — повтори свой заказ.  
Спустя пять минут кудрявый парень сидит за тем же столиком, что и с утра, попивая кофе. Сил у него было и так предостаточно, а порция кофеина увеличила их в разы.  
— Слушай, Ричи, прости что отвлекаю, но, — начал Эдди, подойдя к своему новому знакомому и сев напротив него. — я тут буквально не так давно, ну, то есть, переехал я в Нью-Йорк не так давно. Поэтому мне бы не помешало, чтобы кто-нибудь кратко рассказал мне, что здесь есть, куда можно сходить, ну и все в этом роде. Поможешь? — Каспбрак с просьбой в глазах смотрит на Ричи, который улыбнулся.  
— Конечно, помогу. Когда тебе будет удобно сходить прогуляться?  
Эдди облегчённо выдыхает и рассказывает расписание своих смен, иногда запинаясь от волнения. Ричи прикидывает в своей голове, сможет ли он послезавтра в шесть встретиться с этим солнечным мальчиком. И ответ очевиден.  
— Хорошо, договорились. До встречи, Эдс, — Тозиер встает из-за столика и направляется к выходу, а Каспбрак, который хотел возмутиться насчёт сокращения его имени, лишь молча проводил взглядом Ричи.

***

Тозиер начинает заходить в «кафе на углу» буквально каждый день. Ну, почти каждый день.  
Ричи заходит туда не только для того, чтобы вкусно позавтракать, а после работы перекусить, но и поболтать с Эдди и другим персоналом.  
Например, Билл Денбро, менеджер кафе, тоже оказался достаточно милым. Он рассказал и Биллу, и Эдди о своих друзьях, и вместе они решили, что обязательно встретятся, как только будет у всех возможность.  
Ричи проводит обещанную экскурсию по Нью-Йорку для Каспбрака, который с восхищением рассматривал каждое здание и удивлялся, какой же этот город красивый и большой. А кудрявый лишь улыбался, потому что понимал восторг Эдди. Когда-то и он смотрел на все эти здания с радостью, а сейчас ему казалось все таким привычным и обыденным.  
Встречи с Каспбраком немного да скрашивали будни Ричи, а иногда даже выходные.  
Это заметил Стэн, который спустя время съехал от Тозиера, потому что последнему уже не требовалась моральная поддержка после того инцидента.  
Прошло три месяца общения Эдди и Ричи. Кудрявому иногда казалось, что между ними что-то большее, чем просто дружба. Но потом он отгонял от себя эти мысли и возвращался к своему привычному образу жизни.  
Всё действительно налаживалось, поэтому Тозиер и перестал вспоминать о своём бывшем-абьюзере.  
Эту историю он не рассказывал Эдди, потому что Ричи боялся, что тем самым оттолкнет его от себя.  
Да, Тозиер был геем и даже не отрицал этого. Поэтому спустя столь короткий срок общения с Каспбраком он начал влюбляться в него.  
В россыпь веснушек на его лице, в карие глаза, в милую злость, которую Эдди проявлял, когда Ричи вновь сокращал его имя до «Эдс».  
Но в то же время Тозиер вспоминал свои старые отношения, а потом думал, а что если он наступит на те же грабли?  
И вот тот день.  
С утра Ричи начал получать угрозы с анонимного номера. Спустя пару сообщений он понял, что это тот самый тип, который…  
Не суть.  
Руки Тозиера тряслись, сам парень был весь день на нервах.  
Это, конечно же, не укрылось от внимания всех окружающих. Единственный, кто был не в курсе происходящего, это Эдди.  
И Ричи решает больше не заходить в то кафе, где работает Каспбрак. Ну, на некоторое время он будет избегать веснушчатого парня.  
Но в первый же день Тозиер ломается. Он заходит в кафе, заказывает еду на вынос и уходит, даже не поздоровавшись с Эдди.  
Ричи чувствует снова себя использованным, потому что тот мудак продолжает ему написывать.  
Каспбрак замечает смену настроения своего лучшего друга, и он, конечно же, пытается выяснить, что с Тозиером не так. Но кудрявый активно отрицает все, сваливая все на свою работу.  
Эдди решает расспросить знакомых Ричи. Но те тоже молчат.  
И вот в один день кудрявый приходит с достаточно странным заказом.  
Тозиер уже постоянный клиент в этом заведении, так что когда он зашёл в кофейню, то Эдди, по привычке, улыбнулся.  
— Что пожелаешь? — в привычном тоне спрашивает Каспбрак.  
— Порцию любви, пожалуйста.  
Эдди замирает в недоумении и смотрит на лучшего друга.  
— Ричи, что с тобой происходит в последнее время? — спрашивает Каспбрак, смотря в глаза Тозиера.  
— Давай вечером поговорим об этом? Сможешь прийти ко мне ближе к пяти? — Эдди кивает, а потом Ричи диктует свой заказ.

***

Каспбрак действительно приходит к Тозиеру, который открывает ему дверь и всем своим видом показывает, что ему сейчас очень плохо.  
— Давай, рассказывай, — говорит Эдди, когда он и Ричи сели на диван напротив столика со всякими вкусностями.  
— Может, сначала что-то посмотрим? — мнется Тозиер, но Каспбрак отрицательно качает головой.  
— Нет. Сначала рассказ, а потом фильм или сериал.  
Ричи тяжело выдыхает.  
А после начинает свой рассказ о том, как пару лет назад он встретил одного парень (ещё Тозиер рассказал Каспбраку о своей ориентации), в которого влюбился. Вместе они были достаточно долго, но потом объект любви Ричи начинает избивать кудрявого. Последний еле-еле выходит из этих отношений, но на этом не закончилось.  
Бывший Тозиера начинает преследовать его, а несколько месяцев назад (незадолго до знакомства с Эдди) он изнасиловал Ричи.  
— Ну, и недавно он начал присылать мне угрозы и прочее. Я обратился в полицию, моя заявление на рассмотрении, — заканчивает свой рассказ Тозиер.  
На удивление Ричи, Эдди относиться к ориентации друга весьма спокойно, говоря, что он и сам любит мальчиков намного больше, чем девочек. При этих словах Каспбрак мило краснеет.  
А после этого Эдди обнимает Тозиера, прижимая кудрявую голову к своей груди. Ричи обнимает друга в ответ, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.  
— Знаешь что, Эдс?  
— М? — спрашивает Каспбрак, отстраняя от себя Тозиера и смотря ему в глаза.  
Ричи мнется ещё мгновение, а потом притягивает лицо парня к себе, целуя Эдди.  
Сказать, что Каспбрак был шокирован, ничего не сказать.  
Но, несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации, работник кафе отвечает взаимностью Ричи, положив руку на затылок кудрявого парня и прижимая его к себе.  
Поцелуй выходит немного смазанным из-за того, что Тозиера до сей поры трясёт от неприятных воспоминаний.  
Когда Ричи отстраняется от Эдди, то смотрит ему в глаза. А потом опускает свой взгляд на свои руки.  
— Прости, я, — начинает извиняться Тозиер, но Каспбрак его обрывает, целуя в лоб.  
— Всё хорошо, слышишь? — говорит Эдди и обнимает друга. — может, я все-таки смогу исполнить твой заказ и дать тебе порцию любви.  
— И как же? — спрашивает Ричи, прикрывая глаза и прижимаясь к Эдди ещё ближе.  
— Я же смогу остаться у тебя дома, на ночь? — Каспбрак слышит тихое согласие со стороны Тозиера и продолжает. — посмотрим фильм, повторим какую-нибудь фигню. Ты согласен?  
— Конечно, — Ричи улыбается и целует Эдди в лоб. — ты чудо.  
— Ты тоже, — Каспбрак слегка покраснел от этого поцелуя в лоб, но потом потянулся к пульту от телевизора. — так, ну, что насчёт какой-нибудь комедии?


End file.
